Dragneel Brothers
by Angel Lightwolf
Summary: This is about Zeref Dragneel and when his curse is lifted. But then a new darkness enters the land of Foire, and the Dragneel brothers are in the middle of it. The guild, and the world will now have to learn with all the new chaos. I hope you like this. There may be light shipping with Zeref and Mavis.
1. The curse undone, and a fated meeting

**Hi! I'm hoping you like this! Oh and by the way the Fairy Tail guild did NOT dispand in this. Dispand is probably spelt rong. And I do not own Fairy Tail! Just my oc Angle. She's me in the story basically. And the monsters cald Nightmares.**

 **My speech**

 _thought_

 **Zeref's** **P.O.V**

I walk through the forest after day after I talked with the master of Fairy Tail. I thought a lot before meeting him about the war that I could of started. Though I disied not to start the war. It would only case more destruction and lost lives. I disied to leave the day after that. So now, I'm walk through a forest.

After a bit of walking I find an opening. In that opening there's a water fall that runs into a calm lake. "Hey." A female voice says to me. I look to see a white wolf with pink eyes, with the same color paws, and pink crescent lines under her eyes. She also has golden wings. A Light animal.

"You shouldn't come near me." I said to the wolf. "I don't see why not. I can usually help the wanders that find there way here." She's said. Then the wolf sat down next to me. "So what's your name? Mine is Angle Lightwolf!" Angle said. "Zeref." I said hoping she would leave at the mention of my name. But, she didn't.

"Zeref, huh. Well I always wanted to now why you where cursed. So... I'm here to listen. You can poor all your sorrows out here. You can tell me any thing. All I want to do is help." Angle said in a calm and comfortable tone. "No one really ask that. It started when I was a kid..."

 **Story start~! And listen to the song Shattered!**

"I was playing out in the field with my pink haired little brother. He was two years younger than me, and I was 5 so he was 3. Our parents went out of town to get some stuff. But, they didn't come back. We just thought that they had to stay the night at the town. But we where rong. They didn't come back the next day after that ether. So then on the third day of there absence we when you to look for them. And we did find them. But, they where dead. On the road from our town to the next. I took care of my little brother from then on.

But then a year later when we got past that my little brother got sick. And the sickness got worse. It got so worse that, he died." Zeref says as he starts to cry. "That's when I started to do research on life and death. After some reaserch I started to make the R-system and Eclipse gate. There where mentioned to bring my little brother back. The Eclipse gate needed needed a power source to open it. But I completed my goal before I found one. I used the R-system to keep my little brother's body in a good condition.

Then in the middle of reaserch while one of my teachers was yelling at me. Then my head started to heart. Then a blast of black light came out of me. Then I was cursed. I was 18 at the time too. But then after a little while I came up with E.N.D or End. The book is my little brother's life source. Though he doesn't know it. He doesn't know any of this. Then book was really never opened. Then I gave him to someone else to take care of. Then after that, I couldn't take living with the curse. So I made the demons to kill me. But after they couldn't kill me I asked Acnologia to try to kill me. But he failed as well. So now my only hope is that my little brother can do it." I finshed with tears running down my face.

 **Story E.N.D ! Like the pun?**

"That's so sad." Angle sad looking down at her paws with tears running down here face. "I'm so sorry for you." She's says while look at me with sympathy in her eyes. "It's okay. I guess." I said. "What's your last name? You never told me that Zeref." Angle asked. _I already told her everything else so why not?_ "My full name is Zeref Dragneel." I said to Angle looking her in the eyes. "So your little brother is Natsu then?" Angle asked. "Yes. But he doesn't know it. No one dose. Well, except you." I said. "Here, you deserve it." Angle said before walking up to me and putting here cold and yet warm nose on my forehead.

Then she mutters something. I was unable to hear it. Then she takes her nose off of my forehead. I feel something warm. then I hear what sounds like shattering glass. "There. Your curse is broken. I think it was pointless any ways." Angle says with a warning smile and kindness in here eyes. "T-thank you." I said while crying tears of joy. "You can stay here as long as you want." Angle said. All I could do was nod.

 **Time skip**

I was in the field near my home playing with Natsu when he was a kid. Then, out of know where, everything terns black. I get cold. Then I hear a male voice "So you want to she him again? Well time to ruin that dream once more." That voice says. Then I feel a great pain. Then I start to see...red! I wake up, startled. I look around. But all I see is... is black? I rub my eyes. But then I feel is something wet and sticky on my hands. I try to open my eyes. But when I try all I feel is pain. Then I realized what's on my hand. It's... it's blood. My blood! _Where my eyes cut in my sleep? That's the only explanation. But by how?_ Putting that aside I take out some bandages I always bring with me out of habit. I use these to bandage my eyes up.

 **A other time skip! Natsu's P.O.V**

I look at the job recrquest on the bord. _There's one!_ I thought as I looked at a job that wanted someone to find these people who stole some imported air-loom to the family. I walked over to Mira. "I'll do this job!" I said to Mira. "Okay!" Mira said in her happy tone while taking the job recrquest and notifying the people that I took the job. Then I left to do the job.

 _This job was way easy!_ It was kinda lonely walking home synch Happy didn't come along. Then I smelled... I smelled Zeref! And some other people. I decide go to see what's happening. And when I get there I see Zeref waking up to some people in front of him. The people are probably mages. Zeref was looking around confused, then he stared at the mage with the strongest magic energy. I didn't get a good look at Zeref's face thought I swear I saw something white.

"So, your Zeref, the strongest mage in existence. Well by the state your in I would say otherwise." The Leader mage said. "I can still fight. Your magic energy gives your position away." Zeref said while looking the Leader mage. "Do it. I dare you." The Leader said with a grin. He looks at one of the other 5 mages. Then there magic energy diapers. "So how strong are you now?" The Leader says in a mocking tone. Zeref scowls at them as he backs up. Then they start to use there magic on him. And Zeref just stands there! He gets hit by Earth magic, Swords, Scripted magic, Plant magic, Claws, and Water magic. Plus the Leaders Gun magic. When it was done with Zeref was bleeding in a lot of places and his balance comes off. Not to mention his close are all torn up. The other mages just leave laughing.

Then just as I was going to go over to him I see the white thing ,witch was a bandage, come off. The back of it was all red. Then after Zeref picks it up I get a good look at his unbandaged face. And as I see a gaping cut acrost his eyes. _Is this why they hid there magic?! Because it was the only way for him to see them?! And he's not all bad. He did help Mavis. He fell in love with her for crying out loud! And he created the demons to kill himself not to kill others any ways. And the curse he has... wait, no, I can tell it's not there, but the curse did most of the killing, maby. And what evil person worns people about of palst of magic that would kill them._

With that decided I walked over to Zeref. "W-who are you?" Zeref asked while backing away scared. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said with a smile even though he couldn't see it. "Here." I said, as I bandage up his cut. "There, all better." I said. "T-thank you. Natsu." Zeref said with a small smile. I then help Zeref up. I let him lean on me.

 **Zeref's P.O.V~**

We've walked for a while. I can feel magic energy up ahead. Probably Magnolia. "Natsu? Why did you help me?" I asked. "Why?... You just didn't seen like that bad of a person when I thought about it." Natsu said. And probably with his signature smile. Knowing that made me smile.

In the town I could tell that people where starring at us. Even though I couldn't see it. "Where's almost there!" Natsu said happily. I just looked at him then looked to where there was lots of magic energy. When we where almost there I took a breath. Then Natsu opens the door. I could hear it creek open. Then as soon as we stepped in all eyes where on us. No, more of all eyes where on me. I just know some where of hatred and others of surprise. Surprise of Natsu bringing me here and/or surprise of how beat up I was. I could tell the Ice Devil Slayer was looking at me with hatred in his eyes. I could also hear it in his voice.

"Natsu! Why I the world did you bring Zeref here!" The Ice Devil Slayer said. "Yes, Natsu why?" Erza said with a commanding voice. But Natsu ignored her as he brought me to someone with Sky Dragon Slayer magic. "Wendy can you heal him?" Natsu asked. "O-of course!" Wendy replied and started healing asap. She probably was one of the people who looked at me with sympathy. And maby the only. But then.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" "Dose it matter?" "Why did Natsu bring him hear?" "Maby he saw something in him?" "Natsu see something in Zeref?! That's a joke! Right?" "I mean look at Natsu! He seems really concerned." "Ya. But this world would have been better without him." "Maby not. Didn't the first master say how he helped form the guild. Without him this guild might not even exist."

I started to pay more attention to Wendy healing me when she took of my bandages. I could tell that she was in a state of sock. Every one was. When they saw that gaming cut on my face. "Natsu what happend!?" Erza asked. "I don't know!? I just saw him get attacked by these mages!? I didn't know he couldn't see until late they left! So I brought him here." Natsu said in response. "Well oveiusly people would attack him. He's Zeref!" Grey said. "But it wasn't fair!" Natsu argued back. "And how was it unfair for him. Even if he didn't fight back he could of doged by sensing there magic energy!" Grey said. "He couldn't they ,hid there magic energy! So he couldn't tell where they where none the less doged there attacks!" Natsu said. I could tell that Natsu and Gray where face to face.

"I-I'm going to have to agree with Natsu." Wendy said. I could tell she had a hard time healing my eyes. "Wendy? Is there a problem?" Some one with celestial spirit magic said. Probably Lucy. "It just wont heal." Wendy said. "It's okay." I say to Wendy. Then I get up and leave. I can tell people are looking at me. I find my way out.

After I found a hill with a river at the bottom of it. I layed down. And looked up where the night sky should be. I start to feel tears running down my face. _I can feel the wind. I can smell the flowers. I can hear the night birds chirping. But I can't see the stars in the night sky. But... I know little brother's happy. And that's all that maters._

I take out the E.N.D book. I sigh. "If only I never had to create this. And then I would have never had to create the demons to kill me. Never had to ask Acnologia to kill me. And maybe things could have been better. But... they weren't." I say as more tears come running down my face.

 **Nastu's P.V.O~**

I go after Zeref. _I can't believe I got show cought up in fighting Gray that I didn't nothice Zeref_ _left!_ I re-smell the air to find Zeref's sent. I find it again and fallow it. As I fallow the sent I can hear the night birds chirping. I calm down and look up to the stars. They shin brightly as the moon emits a golden light. It brings out the golden flowers growing.

When I find Zeref he's asleep. I think. I sit next to him. I look at Zeref's face full of tears. Thou my eyes are drawn tords his cut that destroyed his eyes. _What happened could have happened that would leave such a deep cut._ I yan and lay down next to Zeref. "I think I'll go to sleep." I say as I close my eyes. I start to go to sleep.

 _Zeref feels so warm..._


	2. Inconter of Darkness, Memory returned

**Hi there! I hope you got what was going on! And I hope you like this! I don't think I'm that good let's start anyways. Also lisen to music that fits the setting if you will.**

 **My speech!**

 _Thought!_

 _"Magic attacks!"_

 ** _nightmare speech_**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Me and Happy where chasing after Natsu when he went after Zeref. And I found them on a hill with a river at the bottom. They're both asleep. Natsu ended up cuddling up with Zeref. I can see a small tear on Zeref's face. But despite that he has a smile. _They look so cute like that._ I disied to to walk back but Happy went to curl up in between Natsu and Zeref.

 **Zeref's P.O.V**

I was playing hide and seek with Natsu. It was the time before it happened. I was looking around the field near our house. Then I see a bush move. I go over to it. And I find Natsu. "Found you Natsu!" I said. "You found me!" Natsu said while laughing. "Dinner's ready! Zeref, Natsu!" Our mother said. "Okay!" We both said on union. We head home.

I started to wake up. I then sit up rubbing my head. _It was only a dream. A dream._ I thought diprest. Until I could feel Natsu sleeping next to me. That made me smile. I could feel Happy was also there. That made me think of when I would read Natsu a book until he fell asleep. The thought brought a tear to my face. Natsu started to ster from his sleep. So started to leave.

"Zeref? Where you going?" Natsu asked sleeply. "I don't know. Just some where I won't case trouble." I said while trying to only let him see the side of my face that didn't have tears running down it. Then started to walk off. "Well then. Here." As Natsu said that he handed me the E.N.D book. "Why did you give this to me? Doesn't one of your friends want to destroy it?" I said. _Bad idea if you ask me though._ "Because it seams important. Besides you wanting E.N.D to kill you." Natsu says probably with his signature smile. I whipe away the tears, take the book and nod a thank you. Then I leave.

 **At Fairy Tail!~ And Natsu's P.O.V~**

"Are you serious!? You let Zeref have E.N.D!? You should have destroyed it!" Grey said in rage. "I don't think he'll do anything bad with it." I said in a calm tone while eating. "You don't think he'll do anything bad with it?! That has to be a joke!" Grey said. "No. I don't think he'll do anything bad with it." I said to Grey again. "I agree with Natsu~san. I think it's something special to him." Wendy said. "It's his strongest demon! Of course it's special to him!" Grey yelled. "I-I mean i-in a d-different way." Wendy said while starting to cry.

"Grey! Your making Wendy cry!" Lucy said to Grey glaring at him. "Fine then! What's your opinion then!" Grey yelled at Lucy and Wendy. This made me mad. "I have to agree with Natsu and Wendy. Zeref doesn't seem that bad." Lucy said while comforting Wendy. "Why can't you understand that that he's a threat!" Grey said. "And why can't you give him a chance! If you got to know him maby he wouldn't seem all that bad!" I said while standing up from my seat at the bar. "*tch* Your the ones who can't understand." Grey said then walked out of the guild. We all stood there.

Then I went after him. After following his sent I cot up to him. "Hey! You don't have to do this. Why can't we gust live our lives and Zeref live his." I said to Grey. "Sure. And I forget what his demons took away from me. No! So are you going to protect him?" Grey asked. "And what if I am?" I replid. "Then Natsu. You know what's coming next." Grey said while getting ready to fight. And so did I.

 **Third person! I love this!**

 _"Demon Slayer: Ice make spear!"_ Grey says, then throughs the spear and creates ice spears and shoots them at Natsu. While Natsu uses his Flames to melt Grey's ice. One does cut his left solder. _Has his attacks always hurt so much?_ But Natsu ignored the freezing pain and tries to hit Grey. But Grey doggies Natsu's fire fist. But Natsu dose land a fire kick to Grey's side. It sends him into a tree. _What's with Nastu's attacks? Why do they hurt so much?_ But _"Demon Slayer: Ice floor!"_ The floor then terns to ice. And most of the grass near the Ice starts to die and a dark fog energy gathers around the dead plants. Natsu slips on the ice. But the Ice also brings him pain. The Ice disappeared leaving a field of dead plants. And a dark force rises in the area. But only Natsu notices.

 _"Demon Slayer: Ice spear."_ Grey says coldly. As the spear comes in Grey's right hand. Natsu also sees a dark energy go into the ice. Natsu stund in fear of the dark force and could not fully avoid Grey's darkened attack. It hit Natsu's right soldcer. As Natsu clutched his solder in pain Grey walked away. And as this happens Natsu falls to his neas. A bright golden flower blooms as his blood hits the ground.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

 _My solder is so cold. And the cold keeps on growing. And it hurts. It really hurts. But I can't give up._ With that I try to catch up with Grey. But the cold keeps taking my energy away. And it makes it harder to consintrate. My site keeps getting bleary. Then I can't take it any more. As I collapse I see a wolf that's pitch black and its ribs brake through it's skin, and that then smell. Then my eyes close as I go unconscious. But my fire will still stands.

 **Zeref's P.O.V~**

As I walk though the forest I feel the top left of the E.N.D book get cold, really cold. And I feel a magic energy coming my way. A cold one. Probably the Ice Demon Slayer. _I hope everything is alright with Natsu._ Then I sense a Ice spear is thrown at me. I start to run. But then Ice shards are being shot at me. I go faster. But more keep coming. Till... they stop. And so do I. But then I get jumped on from behind me! I tern around to sense Grey pointing a Ice sword at my throat. But I use my magic to distract him and get away.

 _That dark magic. What is that. His ice stank like something died!_

After some running Grey catches up. But I keep on running and dogging his attacks. Until I hit a rock wall. _Probably a cliff._ I can feel his magic getting closer as he starts advancing and as he gets closer.

 **Third person~**

As Grey advances Ice starts to cover the ground around him. The Ice kills off all the scrounging grass. But as Grey advances Zeref backs up to the wall and starts to curl up. As Zeref curls up flowers start to bloom. Manly in a yellow or gold. And the unfrozzen part started to catch fire. But it was a warm fire, and gentle fire.

Grey soon noticed the flowers blooming around Zeref and the grass dieing around his ice. _What is this? Why is my ice killing the grass? **Don't worry. That's just a small detail. You want to kill Zeref don't you? The one who created the demon that killed your family right?**_ "Yes I do." Gray says in a dark ton.

Then Grey notices the E.N.D book. He takes it out of Zeref's hands to inspect the warm fire and ice in the upper left corner. _Have I felt this fire somewhere befor? And that ice's magic energy feels a lot like mine. Wait! That is mine! And this fire is Natsu's! So does that mean? It makes sense E stands for Etherious so N stands for Natsu and D stands for Dragneel! ***tich***_

 **Grey's** **P.O.V~**

"Zeref! Is Nastu E.N.D?! Does Natsu know he's E.N.D!?" I ask Zeref. "Y-yes he is. But he doesn't know" Zeref says as he would look down at the ground, if he could see. I throw him back the book and run in the direction I came. _Please say Natsu all right! I got to get there fast! I'm an in idiot! How didn't I see that befor!_

 ** _Why do you care for him? I thought you wanted to kill END? So why do you want to protect him know? Wouldn't it be better if he was dead?_** _No! Nastu's my friend! **But you promised.** I don't care!_

As I start to see him. I also see these pich black wolves bitting Natsu as he's unconscious on the ground. I immediately shot them with ice. Making them tern to little white particles. But that doesn't peek my interest as I go to Natsu. And as I grasp Natsu tears running down my face. And the ice on his solder meted as I feel someone hit the back of my neck. I then fall unconscious with Nastu. **_That takes care of them for now._**

 **Zeref's P.O.V~**

As I walk back tto make sure Natsu's okay I feel Gray's and Nastu's magic calm and settled. _They must be unconscious._ Knowing that Grey isn't mad at Natsu for being E.N.D makes me happy. But I know it's not safe with that dark energy lingering. So I disied to stay, to make sure there okay.

I could feel the ice on the END book melt and the fire die down. _**So... are you ready to die.**_ I look around the field to try to sense the magic of the speaker. But there's magic every where. Dark magic. I stand up and get into a fighting stanch. **_Don't even try! Or do you want to die by the paws of a Nightmare! And I tell you it wont be pretty!_**

"Hey! Zeref! What happened to Nastu and Gray?" Lucy called **_Darn! I'll get you next time you darn Dragneels! But first... have a gift._** It said as something gets released into the air. I breath it in. I get light headed. _What is this? I can't think strait..._ I start to cough. Nastu also starts to cough but harder. I go unconscious.

 **Lucy's P.V.O~**

"Are you okay?!" I say as Zeref falls unconscious. By the time I get here Natsu, Gray, and Zeref are all unconscious o the ground. And there's the stench of dead things. "Erza! I need help!" As Erza comes I look closer at Natsu, Grey, and Zeref. Natsu is cut in a lot of places and looks sick and he has lots of dog, no, wolf bites, Gray who looks like he got nocked out and has some burns, and Zeref who other than the cut on is eyes just looks like he's sick. The same sickness as Natsu but not as sick. _What is this sickness? And why does only Natsu and Zeref have the sickness but not Gray._ Then I notice something else, every cut on Natsu has some black grime and it's on Zeref's cut that left him blind as well. _Is that stuff why only Zeref and Natsu is sick?_

"Lucy what's the prob-" Erza's face is full of sock. "W-what happened hear?" Erza asked. "I don't know. I just found them like this." Lucy said "Lucy you pick up Zeref. I'll take Natsu and Gray." Erza says then picks up Natsu and Gray. I pick up Zeref. _Wow! He's light._

 **Back at the Guild!~**

I see Erza ahead of me as she opens up the door to the guild with Natsu and Gray. She walks in. I walk in after her. You would think everyone would look at Zeref but most are looking at Natsu and Gray. It may be because Natsu is more injured than Grey witch never happen, or that Erza didn't hit them to knock them out, and they can tell. Some are looking at Zeref, mainly the fact that he's sick.

I notice Gajeel coming over. "Hay can I take a look?" Gajeel ask Erza. "Shure." Erza said. Gajeel then inspects Natsu and then smells him. He lifts his head up. "Ya that's them." Gajeel says. He then comes and dose the same thing to Zeref. He then nodes his head. Then walks out. "Erza, do you know what's with him?" I asked. "No." Erza answers.

We get them into the infirmary. Natsu and Zeref start to cough. They stop. Out of now where I feel a chill run up my spine. Erza leaves the room. Probably to find Wendy. Look back at Zeref on the bed. I get up and sit next to Natsu who is in a different bed, so is Gray. Natsu starts to cough. I expected him to stop but it gets worst. Then Zeref starts to cough. I look around to see something Dark disappear. Natsu stops coughing and so does Zeref. I go over to where Zeref is. I smell that disgusting smell. _Was that black thing what made then sick? And/or hurt Natsu?_

Gray starts to wake up...

 **Greys P.V.O~**

I put my hand on my head. _What happened?...Ow I remember! The dark wolves, Natsu being E.N.D, the voice in my head. Who was that?_ I look over to see Natsu and Zeref. I go over to Natsu and put my hand on his arm. "Ouch!" I say as I take my hand off his arm. Smoke comes from the burn on my hand. "Natsu's is burning up! What sickness dose he have!" I exclaimed. "G-Grey put your shirt on!" Lucy said. I look down. I'm only wearing pants. My shirt doesn't appear to be in the room. "I'll go find it." I say as I leave the room.

I walk into the guild hall to see every thing is normal. Then again why shouldn't it be? Weird attacks happen all the time. I take a brief look around the guild. I can't see my shirt. I would prefer it off. It's to hot. But I look for it more closely. I still can sake the filling something was missing in the infirmary. As I look for my shirt I try to identify what was missing.

"Grey~sama? Are you looking for thins?" Juvia ask holding my shirt. "Yes" I say as she hands it to me. "Grey~sama is something on your mind?" She ask. "Well it just seems like something in the infirmary was missing." I say, still trying to think of what was missing. Juvia looks confused. "There's not much in the infirmary Grey~sama." Juvia replies. "I know, but it feels the thing that was missing was important." I say as I think back to what was there.

 _If I remember there was Lucy sitting next to Natsu, Zeref laying on a separate bed, then Natsu himself. There where the beds, small tables some books a light, window, E.N.D book. Zeref had his pendent on, only I take my close off, Lucy had her keys, Natsu had bite marks every where. Wait back up. Was there only bite marls I remember. Ya only his close and bite marks, I could even see some on his neck, that shouldn't be a good thing. WAIT! I could see his neck! So he lost his scarf! That's what's missing. God... lets hope we can get it back._

I notice Lucy coming from the infirmary. "Hey! Gray! Do you know where Natsu's scarf is?" Lucy asks. And when every one hears Natsu's scarf is lost they start looking asap! This is because they all know how made Natsu gets when he loses his scarf. "No. But we should look outside where we where fighting." I say as I point to the door. Lucy nodes so me, Lucy and Juvia go outside to look.

 **Natsu's P.O.V~**

I'm running in a field with Zeref~nii. **I think it's spelled that way.** I tag big brother. "I taged you Nii~san!" I exclaim. I start running. "I bet you can't catch me!" I say with a big grin on my face. "I'll catch you Natsu!" Zeref~nii says. I start running faster. I close my eyes as I feel the wind on my face. But then...

"Natsu wait up!" Zeref~nii says. but it sounds far away. I open my eyes to find my self lost in the forest. I look around. I start to walk deeper? Or maybe I'm walking out. But all I do is get myself lost. _**Hey you. Are you lost?**_ Some deep voice says. "Y-yay. But Zeref~ni says I shouldn't talk to strangers." I say in response. **_I'm not a stranger. I can help you. If you just let me. you just can't get scared. Okay?_** "O-okay." I say as a pitch black wolf with ribs coming out of him appears. I swallow. _**Now just stand still.**_ It says as it sheathed it's claws. I take a step back. I see it jump at me! I try to run but it pins me down and tares my skin. I see blood. "Zeref~nii!" I call at the top of my lunghs. I hear him coming.

 ***tich*** I start to smell some weird smell. Like something died. My head gets light. I can feel the thing get off of me. Or just disappear. I see Ni~san coming but then...

Then I wake up. My head still hurts. But I feel cold. I can see I'm in the guild infirmary. I see Zeref~nii in a other bed. I get up and walk to him. I lay down on the bed and go back to sleep.

 **Third Person~**

As Natsu and Zeref sleep the room becomes warmer. The E.N.D book is lit up by golden flams that start to sround it. Then a shining golden flower blooms near the book. Natsu then puts on a warm smile as if remembering something important. Witch... he probably had. The dark gunk on there wounds start to evaporate. **_Darn._**

Zeref is left in a field all by himself. He can tell it's a dream but... it seems so real. Then a 4 year old Natsu comes up to his 6 year old self. "Nii~san I'm back." Natsu said with his dragneel grin. Zeref does one just as bright and then says. "It took you long enough!" Zeref says as he ruffles his little brothers hear. "It's not my fault! I would have been hear sooner if I could." Natsu exclaims.

 **Lucy's P.O.V~**

As we walk through the forest I feel a chill run up my spin. "Did anyone else feel that?" I asked. Grey looked back and replied "What?"

"It must have been my imagination." I said. We keep walking, and when we enter the clearing I can see scorch parks ice fragments and some dead grass. Or soon to be dead. Like it was stuck in between life and death but was stuck in the death part. It smelled like something died, but ten times worse! "What's up with that smell?!" I exclaim. "That must be what thoughs black wolves smell like." Grey states.

He gets into a crouching position and starts looking for any clues at to where it the scarf had gone. I start to look around. I don't see much just the after math of the fight. I then see some tracks in the snow. I look at them closer. _They look like wolf tracks, and there heading to the guild._ "Grey! Look at this!" I say.

Grey comes and looks at the tracks. "They look like they come from the dead patch over there, and head tords he guild." I point out. It looks like Grey just realized something when I said that. Grey then looks at me worried. "Lucy. What if it was one of thoughs black wolves." He said. The realization hit me and we both start running to the guild.

 **Me in this story!**

I look down at the two boys. I start to smile. I jump down from the open window. I have Natsu's scarf in my jaws. I walk over to him and put it around his neck. _They look so peaceful! I hop they can get along. It has been such a long time sench they last played._ My ear twitched to the door and back. I hear people run in here. I jump up on one of the support beams and look down. With my white fluffy tail hanging over the side.

"He got his scarf back... but who? And who's tracks where thoughs..." Grey pondered.

"Mabye some nice wolf just happened to bring his scarf back." Lucy said with a lot of false hope in her voice. _That's one way to be doubtful and not show it._ I thought as my tail swished from side to side. The E.N.D book was lit in golden flames but they went away when the door opened. But they did what they came to do. Thought the book still had the word END in very bold writing on it.

I see Grey look over at the book. He starts to walk over to it and picks it up. He seems to examine it. Then puts it back down. _Did he think the book would give him answers?_ I thought to myself, because it sure looked like it. I notice Grey starts to look around the room. "Well time to leaf." I wishper. Then I open the window and leave. I'm pretty sure he say my tail tip.


End file.
